


Story of My Life

by LottieWarwick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieWarwick/pseuds/LottieWarwick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wakes up to discover he's not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story of My Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot at the moment but I'm hoping to write more chapters.

Zayn awoke.

His head was pounding and his arm hurt. He lay there for a moment, wondering what had happened. He felt a bit hungover but he didn’t think that was likely. Not in the middle of a tour. This really wasn’t the best time he could have chosen to get drunk and wake up with a random fan.

Because there was definitely someone in the bed with him: that was why Zayn’s arm hurt. Someone was lying on top of it. 

Zayn closed his eyes and tried to think. His brain seemed to be moving very slowly at the moment (something to do with the fact that someone seemed to be using his head as a drumkit) but he was sure he’d never been the type for one-night stands. They were more Harry’s province or occasionally Louis’. It had happened to Zayn once or twice before but that had been Harry’s fault. It was probably Harry’s fault again. But that didn’t change the fact that Zayn had a very awkward and embarrassing few minutes ahead of him.

Once Zayn had ascertained that it was almost certainly impossible to move his arm without waking his bedfellow, he decided he ought to have a look at the guy he’d just spent the night with. Maybe if he was really lucky there might even be a flash of recognition and the events of the night before would stop being so terrifyingly, ominously blank. 

It wasn’t easy pushing himself upright, at least not when he had only one arm and a head that felt on the point of exploding but finally he managed it. Now all he had to do was turn his head and have a look at the guy Harry had decided to fix him up with this time. He probably wouldn’t be any kind of Adonis: Harry tended to reserve the better-looking guys for himself but Zayn hoped he wouldn’t be too repulsive.

Zayn counted to three and turned his head. 

What he saw made him freeze. The guy had his face turned away from Zayn so he couldn’t see much of it but he’d have recognised that ear anywhere. Come to think of it the smell was also familiar. 

It looked like Zayn had got the Adonis after all.

Not that Zayn was completely against the idea of sleeping with this particular Adonis but they worked together; toured together and their manager was adamant that he didn’t want any of his charges sleeping together because he didn’t want to pick up the pieces (or deal with the loss of revenue) when the relationship inevitably broke up and one of them quit the band due to a broken heart.

But there was Liam lying there on top of Zayn’s arm in Zayn’s bed.

Although his mind was mostly occupied with Liam, Zayn couldn’t help but feel a sneaking admiration for another of his bandmates.

How had Harry wangled _this_?

Liam mumbled something in his sleep. It sounded like ‘little things’ but hopefully that was part of a song lyric rather than a comment on Zayn’s genitalia.

I slept with Liam?????

I slept with Liam and I FORGOT about it?????

Zayn flopped back onto the bed. Despite the softness of the pillow, the movement sent a jarring pain through his head. 

Harry Styles, I am going to kill you for this. Or possibly kiss you. Or on second thoughts, maybe I won’t kiss you. Liam might not like that.

Or maybe Liam won’t give a toss. I might be just another fan to him.

But Liam had never been interested in one-night stands and as he didn’t drink, Harry had never managed to trick him into having one . Liam wanted a long-term relationship with a guy he could take care of forever. Someone who understood and shared his passion for music. Someone who lit up his world like nobody else.

Whenever he mentioned it, Zayn wanted to wave his hand in the air and shout “me! me! me!” but he didn’t want Liam to run screaming in the opposite direction, particularly not when Harry, Louis and Niall were watching.

“Niall?” Liam said in a sleepy voice.

The pain of the hangover was nothing to what Zayn felt at that moment.

Liam and Niall?

Zayn hadn’t had any idea about that and presumably neither did Harry - assuming it was Harry’s fault.

“It’s me,” Zayn said quickly before Liam said something else to Niall that was going to hurt Zayn for the rest of his life.

“Oh hi Zayn,” Liam said as though he woke up in his bandmates’ beds all the time.

And perhaps he did. If Zayn hadn’t known about Liam/Niall, what was to say he also hadn’t heard about Liam/Louis and Liam/Harry? Maybe Zayn just completed the set.

“Are you okay?” Liam did at least sound concerned. “You look a bit pale.”

“What happened?” Zayn asked as he rubbed his hand (the one that wasn’t still being squashed by Liam) over his aching forehead.

"I think one of the fans must have spiked your drink again," Liam said. "Either that or it was Harry."

"Oh," said Zayn. "Did anything else happen?"

Liam appeared to be thinking. “Er… Harry went off with some guy who’s done his hair just like Louis. Louis got his arse pinched AGAIN. I swear it’s the same guy. He must be following us round the whole continent. Niall saw a guy he quite liked the look of but just as he was about to make a move, this guy walked off and joined the queue for the Ladies’. So Niall decided he probably wasn’t his type after all. He was gutted. I was going to take him home but then you got up on the table and started belting out MY solos so Louis said I’d better take you home.”

“What happened when we got home?” Zayn asked as nonchalantly as he could.

“Oh… nothing. You just got into bed and went to sleep.” Liam got out of bed. “Sorry, was I lying on your arm? You should have said.”

Zayn didn’t even bother to shake the pins and needles out of his arm. “Why did you stay with me then?”

Liam was already on his way to the door. “Louis said I should. But I’d better get back now if you’re okay.”

Back to Louis? Was that what he meant? Zayn didn’t know.

He didn’t want to know.

All he knew was that Liam didn’t want him.

“Yeah,” Zayn said dumbly as the door shut behind Liam. “Of course I’m okay.”


End file.
